The present invention relates to lamp-shades, and more specifically the present invention relates to a protective lamp-shade for protecting the lamp tube of a lamp assembly.
Various lighting fixtures have been proposed for use in different situations, or for different purposes. Among conventional lighting fixtures, fluorescent lamps are commonly used in offices and houses for illumination. However, a fluorescent lamp may flash, more particularly after a length of time in use, and the lamp tube of a fluorescent lamp is fragile. If the lamp tube of a fluorescent lamp is broken, the fragments may go off in all directions to injure people therebelow.